Great Sacred Treasure
The Great Sacred Treasure is an incredibly powerful weapon created by Dyntos for Pit to use in order to defeat Hades after he destroys the Three Sacred Treasures. The Great Sacred Treasure is made of pure orichalcum, a very magical metal. It is capable of changing form and adapting when damaged, enabling it to be used continuously. It is destroyed in Chapter 25: The War's End, leaving only its cannon. Forms First Form This is the form that the Great Sacred Treasure takes on when it is first used. In this form, it appears to be some sort of fighting robot capable of shooting wide sprays of arrows. This form also serves as the boss of Chapter 24: The Three Trials, displaying attacks such as small whirlwinds, the aformentioned arrows, energy shots, fireballs, and a dash tackle similer to Dark Pit's but much faster. It's most powerful attack is used only once during the fight: a very large laser beam that destroys half the battle arena and will INSTANTLY finish Pit if he does not get to the other side of the arena before it fires. Pursuit Mode The Great Sacred Treasure takes on this form when it has to chase down Hades. In this form, the Great Sacred Treasure appears to be some sort of jet able to shoot out a powerful concentrated beam. Mech Armor Mode This is the third form taken by the Treasure. In this form, it shoots out arrow-like projectiles similar to the Arrows of Light. Titan Mode This is the forth form of the Great Sacred Treasure, much like the Ultralight Mode. After Hades drills off the bottom half of the Great Sacred Treasure the top half assumes Titan mode. In this form it is capable of shooting out a small green laser sword which pit uses to slice Hades in two. However it is short live and isnt actually playable in the Battle with Hades. Ultralight Mode After Hades drills off the bottom half of the Great Sacred Treasure, it short assumes Titan Mode before turning into Ultralight Mode. In this form, it is capable of shooting at farr rage. This form is incredibly nimble and can move very quickly. It shoots out green arrow-like projectiles. Final Strike Final Strike is only available after the treasure has been destroyed. Palutena charges the main cannon with divine power. Once fully charged, it shoots out a large and powerful laser capable of defeating Hades. Greatsacredtreasure2.png|The Great Sacred Treasure in Pursuit Mode greatsacredtreasure3.png|The Great Sacred Treasure in Mech Armor Mode Screen shot 2012-06-16 at 09.38.25.png|Great Sacred Treasure in Titan Mode greatsacredtreasure4.png|The Great Sacred Treasure, engaging in Ultralight Mode gstdestruction.png|Hades destroys what remains of the Great Sacred Treasure greatsacredtreasure5.png|Pit using the main cannon Trivia *In Ultralight mode, its wings are similar to Tabuu's from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The Great Sacred Treasure is one of two enemies that can finish Pit off with one attack. It shares this distinction with the Orne. *The main cannon is never used until most of the Great Sacred Treasure is destroyed. *Almost none of the attacks the Great Sacred Treasure displays in it's boss fight are used when controlling it in Chapter 25. Category:Weapons Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Items Category:Vehicle Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Solo mode